The Reunion!
by Ina.Yanah
Summary: If you're a Filipino then you'd probably know the story line. This is a story of four men that were considered 'cool' in their highschool days but now that they've graduated in college all they had was 'bad luck' in both their jobs and lovelife. Will they be able to regain their 'coolness' or not?


Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and me (and a few addition of our friends). It's been years since our group was formed. We've all known each other since highschool. We did a lot of stupid things back then but we all had each other's backs. Hey, Shikamaru here and I'm the lazy genius who my friends call 'a hopeless romantic'. I've been working but it would seem like my laziness is getting the better of me.

"Son, we promised that we'd raise you to fine young man and that you would be happy but–", my father said.

"I'm fine dad, seriously" I grumbled.

"Yes you are fine darling but the question is, are you happy?" my mom asked.

Well, whatever. Enough about me now I'll tell you about my friends. Let's start with Neji. He's the loverboy of the group and is currently working in a company making him have a lot of 'office girls' access but he's somewhat stupid. I remember one time Neji said he spent a night with a bachelorette but he didn't expect her to be an aunt of one of our batchmates. Yeah stupid indeed. Sasuke on the other hand is currently working in a hotel and yeah he has the looks but is also quite careless. There was this one time when he tried to park a car of a costumer he accidentally bumped into another. And that fired him for sure. Naruto is the carefree one. He believes that he'll be famous someday as his attempts were crazy and there are sometimes when it leaves us laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" he pouted at his friends

"Baka, you really looked so stupid back there." Sasuke pointed out. We continued to laugh.

"Oh yeah, there's a high school reunion this weekend, Sasuke wanna go?" Neji asked.

"Sure, got nothing to do anyway." He concluded and Naruto began to poke Neji.

"What?" Neji said in irritation.

"Aren't you gonna ask me?" he asked. Neji then turned to him.

"You coming?"

"Maybe–"

"Okay, so Shikamaru you coming?" He interuppted before the blonde could get back up.

"Nah. I don't think I wanna come." Shikamaru said.

"Aww! C'mon Shikamaru! Let's go let's go!" Naruto started.

"Yeah Shikamaru, it wouldn't hurt." Sasuke said.

"Who knows maybe you'd meet Ino there." Neji teased.

"Tch! What a drag."

"Hey Neji you idiot that isn't helping!" Naruto broke in.

"Nevermind the dobe Shikamaru, will you come?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I'll see." thats the only thing he said.

The next day at work Temari knew that lazy little Shikamaru doesn't want to go to the reunion and began to lecture him about it.

"Come on you lazy little kill-joy, everyone will be there! You'd be just plain boring not to come, even Rashi's coming right?" she retorted at the man who sat down at her almost clear working desk as their gay friend whn uttered 'Yeah'

"Sigh, if you had just had your application for being an ambassador for Konoha we'd both be leaving this Sunday!" she exclaimed.

"That's one more thing, you're leaving." He hissed playing with some kind of a ball shaped paper weight tossing it in the air over and over.

"But that doesn't make a good excuse for you not to go. Are you afraid to let our batchmates know that you always screw up in your job because of your lazy ass?" That made him stop playing and made him glare at her.

"C'mon Shika, you know that I know you better than that." She explained.

"My my, a lover's quarrel?" Rashi broke in which made Temari take the paper weight in Shikamaru's palm and threw it at him.

"You shut your yap or I'll whack you with my fan next," she uttered as Rashi pouted at her friend, "ANYWAY, just come okay?" she said but still didn't get a concrete answer.

"Move on will you?" She said but Shikamaru didn't budge.

"Whatever, speaking of moving, will you just help me move my things?" She said as she made him carry a few boxes.

"What a drag…" he said as he carried on.

Later that night at Temari and Rashi's apartment, her friend came down from the second floor holding his phone and made his way to the dining room where Temari was organizing a few of the boxes.

"Hey, Tema-chan Riku said that you didn't go to your date again." He said as he was playing the magical matchmaker.

"Rashi would you please stop making me take those dates? I don't like the idea of it." she said massaging her temples.

"Hmp, fine. Well maybe he isn't your type. What's your type anyway?" he said leaning at the table.

"Just plain simple, period!" she irritably hissed.

"Oh really? Or you only want one?" Rashi teased. Temari glared at him as she took out a photo frame. It was her and Shikamaru.

Meanwhile at Shikamaru's place…

Their cameras were on and they we're chatting with one another with their laptops.

"Hi~" Naruto greeted to the group.

"So what's your decision Shika?" Neji asked.

"No." he said replied.

"C'mon Shikamaru, it'll be fun!" Naruto butted in.

"For once, I agree with the dobe" Sasuke said.

"Still no. I don't want to" he said, still not agreeing.

"I know…" Neji started, "It's because Ino might be there right?" the three said in chorus.

"Tch. Not really" he said with irritation mixed in his tone.

"C'mon Shika! We won't go if you won't come" Naruto said.

"Come on!" "Let's go!"

"Sigh. I admit defeat. Fine, I'll go" he said as he gave up saying no because these three wouldn't dare stop making him go.

"Yeah! See you tomorrow at the usual place" Naruto exclaimed.

The next day...

"Hey, Shika, what would you think made those two took so long?" Neji asked, sipping his soda as he sat at one of the wooden stools around the small convinience store.

"I dunno. And I don't want to know more or less because it's gonna be something stupid" Shikamaru said and after a few seconds the two came into view. They look like arguing, again.

"Oh shut up Teme! You're just jealous of my outfit!" Naruto shouted.

"The topnotch never gets jealous of a dobe" the other remarked and the blonde wanted to hit him when the two others stepped in to stop them.

"Man it's so hot, my outfit's gonna be ruined!" Naruto complained as he removed his polo which acted like a coat, revealing a plain orange shirt.

"Well, who told you to dress up like that if you're just going to complain?" Sasuke retorted which made his blood boil again. Neji got a hold of him before he could land a hit.

"You stupid– ugh! Teme! Hey Neji– let go! I said let go!" he shouted being loud mouthed as ever.

"Fine. But don't start anything" Neji said as the blonde cooled down. Sasuke was still murmuring 'Dobe' under his breath as his head was still hot.

"Hey!" a strong womanly tone said, "how's my four favorite handsome boys?"

"Tsunade-sama!" "Tsunade-baachan!" the four said as they accepted the description 'handsome' with teary and gleamy eyes. They greeted her who was standing by the store window.

"You idiots!" she exclaimed, "when do you plan to change?! When?!" she said, lecturing the four who was fussing outside the store.

At the reunion...

They went to their old school where they attended high school. A lot of cars were parked and a lot of people were swarming towards the building. There's a lot of people building up at the dance floor when they entered but none of them knew the group.

"Oho, look who's here?" Yurich, the leader of the successful group and the rival of their group stood in front of them.

"Hmp." Naruto snorted and they began to walk away.

"Whoa, not so fast baka. We're not done here yet." He said with the most irritable smirk.

"Let's get this over then." Sasuke interfered and it's not too long before the two groups collided and started a fight on the dance floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The principal's voice boomed.

"They started it!" Yurich said and the principal's eyes locked on the four.

"OUT!" They went out of the party as their former principal commanded them. They walked out to the side of the street.

"We weren't like this!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Weren't we cool when we were highschoolers?" Neji backed him up.

"Hold it guys, don't you remember? This is where it all started." Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean here? Oh you mean that incident?" Naruto said.

"Hmm?" and they began reminiscing.

_Flashback!_

_Somewhere in their Senior years…_

_"Hey guys! Look look!" Naruto exclaimed. The guys saw a very beautiful lady. She wore a mini skirt and a strapless top. She has all the curves and had a very fair complexion. She looked like she's looking for something in her car as she was ducking in and three guys bit their lips in temptation._

_"Hey I'm outta here you dummies, I still have to do something for Ino for our monthsary" Shikamaru remarked._

_"Hello boys" the lady greeted. Naruto came up to her._

_"So what's your name?" he asked with a grin._

_"Kaori, would you guys help me search for my earring? I think I dropped it in the car" she said with such an intimidating look. Of course Naruto couldn't resist and pulled Neji with him. _

_"I really am outta here" Shikamaru said but before he could get away Sasuke grabbed his collar and pulled him in. They were squeezing inside the car and the three left no space and squeezed closer on the girl and poor little Shikamaru was caught up as well. She let out moans of complaint but it was more like pleasure? Well until the principal caught their act of 'naughtiness'._

_A few minutes later after they talked to the principal the four walked outside and met their girlfriends. Neji came up to Tenten, Sasuke came up to Sakura, Naruto came up to Hinata, and Shikamaru came up to Ino and they all received a hard slap on the face._

_End of Flashback!_

"Ahh, yeah you're right" the three agreed at what Shikamaru is trying to say.

"Yeah. And it's because of you stupid idiot." Shikamaru said, blaming the blonde.

"Oh shut up!"

"Hmp. Dobe."

"What did you say?"

"I said do—" Neji caught the Uchiha's mouth just in time before he could blurt out the word that would heat up Naruto's head.

"But wait a minute. If it all started here, then we might be able to start patching things up starting here." Neji suggested as Naruto removed his hand from his mouth.

"Like what? Hunting our _lovely _exes?" Sasuke remarked which made the three look at him. "What? You said start patching things up right? (._.')"

"Uhhh. No." Shikamaru immediately stated.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Naruto said, getting a hold of Shikamaru's collar before he could escape. "Actually… Sasuke's suggestion is not that half bad. Remember? We started having bad luck when we lost them. What if…"

"What if getting them back means getting back our 'good' luck?" Neji said, looking intently at Shikamaru. "Especially to you, lazy shadow guy, you have never forgotten about Ino so we'll start with you."

"HEEEY! Why me of all people?"

"You're the only one who couldn't forget about a single girl you hopeless romantic genius. I just don't know how your brain couldn't forget about a girl." Neji continued.

"I loved her alright. I just… ugh. What am I saying?"

"Then it's settled!" Naruto exclaimed. "We'll start looking for Ino!" He said taking out his phone.

"What did you guys do? Again?" A very familiar feminine voice said from behind them.

"Nothing Tema. They started that and we got blamed. Lucky us again…" Shikamaru said. "See? I told you this wasn't a good idea…"

"Little lazy bum."

"Shut up, troublesome woman." Temari rolled her eyes on his statement.

"Whatever. Let's go. I just know it that you're already not in the mood to party so let's head home…"

"Oh, wait a sec! Temari, do you know where to contact Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata?" Temari started being curious.

"I only know about Hinata though… although I've heard that Sakura is working somewhere in the Land of Waterfalls at the moment." She stated.

"What's with you guys suddenly asking about your exes?" Rashi asked.

"Well, we concluded that maybe if we could get the girls back, maybe we'll get our good luck back." Naruto exclaimed.

"Good luck with that." Temari said unwillingly. "I'll send you the details on the way home…"

And booo yaaaa! I'm back! Sorry I haven't written anything on the other fanfic of mine. When I was writing that (Together with You) I get my inspiration to anime but now, I guess I'm a little, well, out of thought. I couldn't continue it so I'll be starting something new! This isn't you're average slice of life story. Hope you'll enjoy this xD


End file.
